My Plastic Wolverine
by Mrs Carly Howlett
Summary: One shot. Pure smut, a little humor. Marie decides to go out and get a 'replacement' for herself after her attempts to lure Logan fail.
1. Chapter 1

Ya know when you're a kid and anytime you say you think you're in love and that this is it, the adults all say things like "you don't know what love is" and "you're too young" and you just wanna punch them cause they have no idea how you feel and all this emotion is just so present and real to you? Yea... I felt that. Big time.

Logan hasn't exactly been the best role model in the world, and he never seems to care if I inhale thousands of gallons of smoke whenever I come near, but he's always made good on his promise to take care of me. Any boys who ever come near are usually greeted with a growl or a claw dangerously close to their throat, dependin' on his mood. But honestly, when he said "take care" of me, I had other things in mind. Sex things. Yea, sex things. Lots and lots. It had been 3 years since he made that promise and I was now 18, and a part of me thought that on my 18th birthday, he'd finally come out and show me how much he's wanted me and hold me down and fuck me against the counter, but it never happened. Goddamnit... it never happened.

Now I don't know if y'all know this, but I'm pretty good at gettin' what I want. I mean, I've drained Logan of some serious cash over the years and gotten myself outta Danger Room classes with a simple pout and some puppy dog eyes, but Logan is the one 'thing' I could never get. Ever. He saw himself as a father figure and I couldn't help but frown when he called me kid, not because I didn't like the pet name; cause something about the age difference always turned me on, but it wasn't said in a sexual manner, it was said as if he was tryin' to once again demonstrate that I am still a child. I never really pressed at him, I was too nervous to actually 'come out' and tell him I wanted him, and my moves had always been really subtle... I guess I was just hopin' he turned into some sorta telepath.

So I gave up. What's a girl to do? I wasn't gonna keep chasin' him even if I seemed to get a little closer every time I brushed up against his arm or wore low cut tops and caught his eyes on my chest, I was done... but not quite. The perks of bein' 18 include: bein' able to call yourself an adult, gettin' a harder Danger Room session with even sexier villains, and bein' able to go to the sex shop. So when Saturday rolled around and it was quiet around the mansion, I decided to go get me my own plastic Wolverine.

Some girls wouldn't dare be so bold and go and purchase a dildo from some creepy old man in a dark and cramped place filled with chains and rubber dicks, but I, Rogue, was not scared one bit. I needed this to fulfill the need that the rough and tough real Wolverine would never fill. I had taken the cure about 2 years ago and I never regretted it, not even for a moment, so now I just rely on my fightin' skills to help me on the 'battlefield'. Since then, I had had sex with Bobby, twice, but both times were terrible and he came too fast, but it gave me the experience and confidence I needed to make myself feel better.

I took one of Scott's cars, not a fancy one though, because I knew that if I took something like the Jag or the Porsche, he would slice my neck. Jean's more practical Prius, that she made Scott buy, served as the perfect vehicle as it was full of gas and barely wasted any as I drove 15 minutes to my destination. The sign said "Adult Video" on the front, but I knew for sure they had sex toys, Pyro had told me when he turned 18 months ago, so I was feelin' excited when I pulled up. I walked through the front door and immediately noticed the happy vibe that it was givin' off. Not dark and creepy, but a very happy and sexual fun vibe.

A skinny Goth kind of chick walked up and greeted me with a smile, and somehow I felt oddly comfortable askin' her for help.

"I'm lookin' for a dildo," I said blatantly. I may have known what I wanted, but I didn't know if sex toys had secret names like drugs did.

"Sure," she smiled and played with her lip rin' with her teeth, "What kind?"

"What kind?" I thought. Um, the kind that you put up your woo-hoo and pray to god something magical happens? "I don't exactly know," I stammered, tryin' not to sound too 'newbie-ish'.

"No problem," she smiled. She was very nice and seemed to genuinely want to help me, "First of all, do you want it to vibrate?"

I had never considered that, I didn't even realize you could get them together, but it sounded too good to say no to, "Yea," I replied.

"Okay," she said as she walked over to a section that was as phallic as I had ever seen in my life. I hadn't seen that much fake meat since I went with Kitty to that vegetarian Deli market.

"What colour and how big?" she asked, as if I was supposed to have come with a pre conceived idea. Maybe I was. "Um... skin colour is good," I answered, yea, skin coloured, Logan's skin to be exact. I wanted it as close to the real thing as possible.

"And size?" she asked, gesturin' her hand to the section of fair skinned dildos.

I had already noted in my mind that Logan was well endowed. He had to be, it just, made sense. I had seen it sometimes in his sweat pants when he spends late nights in the kitchen eatin' and drinkin', but I never was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of his package in the changin' room or the showers... but Lord knows I tried. Although I thought he was big, I didn't want to stretch myself too far, if I didn't need to, so I pointed to one that was about 7 inches long and nearly 1.5 inches in diameter. It seemed perfect, and I was very excited.

She took it down and handed me the packet, showin' me the black ridged knob on the base to turn up and down the vibration. I noted the added batteries and the words "waterproof" on the side, which was perfect as I could picture myself in a nice warm bubble bath with my new Wolvie toy. It was about $30 but well worth it, since I knew for a fact it was gonna get some use. I also purchased some lube that the lady said would still stay slippery in water, and only needed a bit of wipin' to clear away. I knew it was gonna hurt a bit, since I hadn't had sex since about a year ago... the last time Bobby and I had fast, meanin'less sex, so I wanted all the slipperiness I could get. I headed home and parked the car in the garage without anyone noticin'. Then I headed into the front foyer and noted the time; 4:33, perfect, people would be eatin' and I would have time to sneak into my room and give this puppy a test run.

I rushed to my room and drew myself a bath, makin' sure the water was nice and warm before shuttin' it off and addin' a few candles on the counter. I walked back into the main bedroom and took out the package. "Fuck," I cussed as I noticed the 'hard to get into' plastic packagin' that it was encased in. I usually needed huge sheers to get into this kind of stuff, but scissors had to do. The maddenin' thing was, I didn't have any in my room. I walked into the hallway, closin' my door before walkin' through the now nearly empty halls, as most of the kids were in their rooms or the dinin' room eatin' dinner. I jogged down the main stairs and headed for the kitchen, hopin' it would be empty so that I could just swipe the scissors and brin' them to my room. I walked in and nearly had a heart attack as I noticed Logan eatin' at the island.

"Hey, kid," he smiled, takin' a huge bite out of his steak as soon as the smiled faded.

"Hey," I smiled nervously. I tried to not seem nervous, cause I knew he could sense it, but tryin' not to be nervous made me more nervous.

I opened the drawer and grabbed a big pair of scissors and immediately closed it.

"Whatcha got there?" Logan asked, obviously curious.

"Scissors," I replied blatantly.

"Whaddaya need scissors for?" he asked. He was a good detective, but I didn't want to play CSI right now, I wanted to go up and shove some plastic up my vajay... was that so much to ask?

"Just some hard to get into packagin'," I answered.

"I can tear it open, you don't need scissors," he chuckled. Yea, that's kind that last thing I wanted. I definitely needed the scissors.

"Thanks, but these'll do," I giggled, turnin' to leave.

"Are you comin' down for the game later?" he asked yet another question. The Oilers were playin' tonight and he knows how much I like to watch hockey with him... only cause he lets me cuddle into him on the couch. I figured it would only take about an hour to do this and the game was on at 6, so I would have time to come down and snuggle with the real thing... after his stunt double finished fuckin' my brains out.

"Yea, I'll see ya at 6," I smiled and he kissed me on the cheek... there was the foreplay. And I ran upstairs as fast as ever to get through this packagin' before the scent of him disappeared from my skin.

I cut through the plastic like butter and installed the batteries before testin' the settin's in my hands. I instantly licked it, to see how weird it would feel, and it didn't feel weird at all, so I sucked it further for about a minute, but I was so anxious that I stopped and grabbed the lube, struttin' into the bathroom with all of the necessities and closin' the door, absent of a lock unfortunately. The professor liked his own privacy, but apparently didn't want us to have any ourselves.

I lowered myself into the bath and moaned as the hot water soothed my skin. I was ready and excited to get on with this, so I grabbed the lube and rubbed it all over the dildo, makin' sure to get plenty on the tip. I laid back in the tub and spread my legs over the edges, which did not look at all attractive, but I didn't care. Bobby wasn't this thick or long, so I was a bit nervous. I aligned the dildo to my entrance and smoothly pushed it in, cringin' as my tightness enveloped the silicone. I got about 3 quarters in and I hit my cervix, I guess I wasn't fully aroused, but I felt comfortable and filled. So wholey filled and mighty, it was wonderful. I turned on the vibrations and pulled it out slowly, cringin' again as the tightness was definitely evident. I had broken my hymen long before, ridin' horses on the farm all the time when I was little and then Bobby, so I didn't have to worry about that, but it was still a little uncomfortable. I put the tip on my clit as the vibrations took over and my mind went numb, but it wasn't enough, I needed to be filled again and I pushed it back in, relishin' in the familiar feelin' of once again havin' the closest thing to Wolverine inside me.

I fucked myself with the dildo for what felt like ever and still nothing was happenin'. It felt amazin', but nothing orgasmic yet, which I attested to just bein' anxious and 'new to this'. So I kept goin', listenin' to music on my iPod and switchin' between the vibrations and the penetration. It was now 6:15 and I hadn't even realized; I was too wrapped up in my own mind numbin' pleasure that I didn't even think of Logan waitin' for me downstairs.

He was sittin' on the couch waitin' for me to come down and join him for about 20 minutes before he got up and headed up the stairs. He heard me cryin' out in pleasure, which he registered as agony as he approached the block that my room was in.

"Uhhh... Logan... uhhh, ahhhh, Wolverine..." I whimpered. He ran towards my room as my cries became more prolonged and higher pitched, as if someone was slowly burnin' me with a lighter. I guess in the long run, the scissors weren't a good idea, because it turns out he thought I was cuttin' myself and lettin' myself bleed to death in the bath tub. I wasn't the smartest girl when it came to quick decisions. He barged through the bedroom door which I didn't hear because of my loud music, and then into the bathroom when he noticed the steam seepin' from under the door and the cries emanatin' from the bath. He flung the door open and my face went white. Literally all of the blood in my face rushed to my heart and flooded my lungs as my ability to speak flew out the window... along with my dignity.

He stood there, eyes wide, hand still extended from pushin' the door, mouth hangin' open and starin' at my body, and then my eyes as I looked at him, expression the same, but hand still wrapped tightly around the base of the dildo that was still inside me. The music was still blarin' and so I swiped it into the bath tub. Not a smart idea, but it stopped it... it fuckin' stopped it.

All the humility rushed from my body and I laid there, naked and splayed out for all to see as the big bad Wolverine stared at my bare body, and then his eyes moved further, obviously discoverin' the fact that my hand was graspin' a dildo. I didn't know what to say, there was nothing in my vocabulary that could possibly explain what was goin' on, because it was exactly what it looked like. He stood there, still starin' and I pulled out the dildo, slowly and cringin' slightly as it slowly slipped out of my openin'. Logan was watchin' intently and I almost felt as though I was puttin' on a show.

Finally he had the courage to speak, at least one of us did. "Marie," he breathed out, starin' at my face, his eyes searchin' for something, but I was never sure what.

"Logan," I replied, my voice shaky and embraced.

"Whu-whu," was all he was able to get out and he froze, "What are you doin'?" he asked, very slowly and out of breath. It was obvious that he was embarrassed.

"Uh," I froze too, then jerked my head in the direction of the lube sittin' on the edge of the tub, awkwardly smilin' to calm my nerves.

"But," he stammered, steadyin' himself on the door frame now, "You were cryin' out 'Logan'," he said.

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment and I closed my legs... when I remembered I still had them open. This couldn't get any worse.

"Yea," I whimpered, finally acknowledgin' his comment.

"But you were-" he stuttered, pointin' slowly at the dildo that was now just sittin' in the water.

I nodded nervously, completely embarrassed, but oddly comfortable with him seein' my body.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked, seemin' more comfortable, obviously enough to shift a little more into the bathroom and sit on the toilet lid.

"Uh, yea," I laughed nervously, but wondering why I didn't just tell him to get out.

"You buy this today?" he asked.

"Uh, yea," I replied once again.

"So when you were, uh, callin' my name..." he said questioningly, still very nervous, and treadin' lightly.

"I wasn't cryin' in pain," I replied shakily.

"Marie, I don't know what to say," he put his head in his hands and I covered my breasts and pushed my legs together even further.

"And you think _I_ do?" I laughed tensely.

"I didn't know you wanted me like that," he sighed.

"I could have been less subtle," I agreed.

"You shoulda told me a long time ago, kid," he smiled at me and my body tensed again. Wonderin' what he meant; whether it was a bad thing like "shoulda told me sooner so that I could have steered you away" or in the way that I was hopin' he meant; lustful.

He lifted off the toilet and walked over to the bath and knelt beside it, reached in and grabbed the toy. My eyes opened wider than ever, and my heart felt like it had shut itself off, no lights on in there.

He grasped it in his right hand and inspected it, givin' it a thorough look before switchin' the knob on and feelin' the vibrations.

"Ooh," he winked at me and I froze yet again. What was he thinkin'?

"Is this supposed to be me?" he said cockily and held up the dildo, which I watched with a steady eye.

"Uh, yea," I sighed nervously.

"Ha," he laughed. What an arrogant bastard... who may just have the most amazin' body I've ever seen. "So you just went on over to that sex shop and guessed?" he quirked that sexy brow and I felt myself grow wetter between my thighs which were now firmly pressed together.

"Kinda," I whined, scared and anxious all at the same time.

"And then you used this on your little pussy to try and fill the void _I_ created?" he quirked it again. Hearin' him use such language both startled me and turned me on. I had heard him swear and use profane language many times, heck everyone had, but he was usin' it towards me... me and my... lady bits.

"Yeaa..." I whimpered.

"Yea? Like this?" he whispered in my ear and I almost came undone with those few words and his breathy voice. His scent was always so calmin'. I had never liked the smell of cigarettes or booze, but his mixture of both and his manly scent was always intoxicatin'.

He reached down with the still vibratin' toy and nudged my legs apart before gently placin' the tip against my clit. I arched up instantly and gasped, it was a definite surprise, but not unpleasant. He held me down by placin' a calloused hand between my breasts as I squirmed and bit my lip.

"This is what you wanted?" he asked arrogantly.

"Uhhh," I moaned, grippin' onto the side of the tub as he wouldn't let go or move the toy. The pleasure was too much and I needed it to move, but he wouldn't relent.

He leaned in further and licked at my left nipple until it was a hardened bud and I moaned even louder at the contact. I was pretty sure my iPod was broken beyond repair at this point, but that was the last of my worries as I opened my eyes enough to see it sunk at the bottom, while the rest of my mind focused on the image of Logan holdin' me down and pressin' the dildo against me.

"All those days you worked out in the Leisure Room, and I watched you sweat, I listened to your pantin' and watched the way your breasts bounced when you ran... and I coulda taken you right there? And you would have wanted it? ... shoulda told me kid," he smirked. What an ass... but a super gorgeous ass in fact.

He continued his nippin' and suckin' motions on both my breasts before placin' even more pressure on my clit and turnin' up the settings to full, sendin' me over the edge as I squirmed under his hands. I panted and fell limp in the tub, my head delirious with lust and post orgasmic high. Logan stood and with a smirk on his face, threw the dildo into the trash can. I watched as my $30 investment was thrown out on a whim.

"I'm glad you got some use out of that, but you won't be usin' it anymore," he told me sternly, shufflin' his flannel shirt off his shoulders.

"I- I won't?" I asked, stumblin' over the words as I fought to find my voice.

"The only thing that'll have the pleasure of bein' inside you from now on is me," he scorned, almost scarily. I was so turned on that he coulda threatened my life and I wouldn't have cared. He took off his wife beater and I made the most embarrassin' sound I have ever heard come out of my mouth.

"Uhuhhh," is the only way I can describe it; a mixture of amazement, horniness and gaspin'. Logan smirked and his eye brow raised once again.

"So this really _is_ what you wanted," he chuckled. I reached out before he could protest and turned my body to the side to be able to extend my arms better, and felt his abs, runnin' my hands over the smooth hair that feathered over his chiselled frame. I moaned and it obviously added to the bulge in his pants I had noticed earlier, but was too lost in my own pleasure to acknowledge.

He placed his hands over mine and guided them down to his belt buckle, the same one he wore everyday and I looked up at him with wonderment and he just smiled. He removed his hands and I began unbucklin' his pants and pulled them down, leavin' just the thin piece of fabric of his boxers between him and I. I slowly pulled the fabric down which finally revealed his well large member. Let's just say my guess was wrong, he was at least 8 or 8.5 inches and definitely a little thicker.

My eyes went wide and my mouth formed an 'o' shape when I finally was up close and personal with the one thing I had dreamt about for years. Logan chuckled and grabbed my cheek in his tender hand and caressed my face. He looked at me as if I was the most beautiful woman in the world and I blushed as I stared into the gorgeous swirls of hazel.

Logan knew I wasn't a virgin, he could smell Bobby on me the second time we did it and I walked into the TV room. He nearly gutted that Ice Douche, and we broke up shortly after that, but Logan knew I had experience, even if it was very little.

He leaned down slowly but I was too impatient and I grabbed around his neck and pulled his lips to mine, crashin' our lips together and inhalin' his delicious scent. He was obviously surprised by my actions as he stabled himself on the edge of the tub and I pulled him towards me. He then wrapped his arms around me and lifted me out of the bath and carried me over to the bed, still passionately attackin' my lips and nippin' at my lower lip. My hair and body was drippin' all over the carpet, but I didn't care.

He deposited me on the bed and my wet hair flung wildly over the duvet. I guess he must have wanted this for a long time too, because he stepped back and simply admired me, I blushed and covered my breasts, as if I suddenly realized I was open to his eyes.

"You're beautiful, Marie, don't cover up," he smiled, then tackled me and attacked my neck with kisses.

I giggled and laughed and made so many noises as his rough facial hair tickled the skin of my neck and I could feel him smile against my skin. I could have died right then and there, cause damn, I had wanted this for so long, and he was finally givin' me everything.

He was layin' on top of me, though supportin' his weight off of me. I could feel his erection on the inside of my thigh and I sighed, just overwhelmed by all of this.

"You alright, darlin'?" he asked, caressin' my face and brushin' a stray lock of hair outta my face. Darlin' was waaaay better than kid, but if this is the way 'kid' gets treated, he could call me whatever he wants.

"I've just wanted this for so long," I whimpered, runnin' my hands down his chest and through the dark hairs.

He suddenly reached down and ran his fingers along my slit and I gasped, catchin' me by surprise, "No kiddin'," he chuckled, bringin' his fingers back up to his mouth and lickin' the moisture from then. I shuddered, for a split second I thought it was gross, but he moaned and all of my inhibitions went out the window. Bobby had never done that, even refused to go down on me because it was gross, even though I kinda figured after the numerous blow jobs, he owed me.

"You taste amazin', baby," he moaned and I blushed again. My cheeks were about as red as tomatoes. He then shuffled down on the bed until I could feel his hot breath against the inside of my thighs, and I looked down, his eyes dark and feral and I gasped, closin' my legs together out of instinct. Logan just looked up at me and chuckled, "Come on, darlin', just one more taste," he grinned. I shuddered and reluctantly let him push my legs apart before he dipped down and licked along my sex, and I moaned. I had never done this before, but I was pretty sure it was the best 'first' I had ever experienced.

"Mmmm," he moaned. Just knowin' he was enjoyin' me, just as much as I was enjoyin' him sent waves of pleasure through my body and into my brain. He licked my clit lightly and sucked gently as I writhed beneath him.

He suddenly stopped and my face was an expression of desperation and anger, but when he came to hover over my body again, I didn't complain. He nipped at my neck and I said the only thing that my brain had come up with.

"Bite me," I groaned. He disconnected his face from my neck and looked at me puzzled by what I just said.

"What?" he asked.

"Bite. Me." I ordered, "Mark me, make me yours," I moaned, I don't think the conscious Marie was aware of the amount of demand there was in my voice.

I guess Logan must of liked what I said, cause his eyes became dark again and a smile appeared on his face, those sharp canines peekin' through and I bit my lip in anticipation.

He leaned down and started his earlier ministrations, nippin' and lickin' at the sensitive flesh of my neck and finally bit down and I cried out, the pleasure mixed with pain and emotion.

"Ahhhh, uhhhh," I whimpered.

He pulled back and licked the blood off of his canines, it wasn't too deep and he knew it would heal fast, I trusted him.

"You're mine," he whispered huskily into my ear and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pullin' him in for another searin' kiss.

He reached down again and tested my wetness, which he must have approved of because he growled low in his throat, makin' the wetness increase. I kept tryin' to reach down and stroke his cock, but every time I moved, he would hold my hands above my head, so that my body was completely still and there for him to have.

"Ah, protection!" he remembered, jumpin' off the bed to search for his jeans.

"I got one of those shots a week before my birthday," I told him, makin' him aware of the Depo-Provera I went to the doctor's for.

"Oh, but why? Were you and Bobby Big Wheels still bangin'?" he chuckled.

"I thought..." I hesitated, "That on my birthday... you might... ya know," I blushed.

"Darlin', you really shoulda told me!" he chuckled again, stalkin' back towards the bed and hoverin' over me again, "I ain't a mind reader."

"Well, happy birthday to me," I laughed and kissed his lips tenderly while he darted his tongue in and I moaned into his mouth.

Logan positioned himself at my entrance and chuckled as I moaned loud at the feelin' of the tip of his cock brushin' up against my folds.

"What?" I asked, this time it was I who quirked an eyebrow.

"The way you thought that toy would compare to this is just... funny," he winked.

"The toy wasn't as arrogant," I smiled back. He just laughed and grabbed my hips, now concentratin' on pushin' himself inside.

Inch by solid inch, his rock hard erection smoothly pushed its way inside me, Logan groanin' from the sensation of my tightness envelopin' him.

"Ahh, Christ!" he groaned at the sensation.

I just bit my lip nervously, hopin' the pain would go away, I had never been stretched like this before. He finally was buried in all the way, completely and utterly to the hilt. It was like we were made for each other, fittin' together perfectly.

I stayed still, adjustin' to his size as he seethed and gritted his teeth. He slowly moved out and I cringed as the pain was still present, but I needed him to move to dull the ache.

"You alright, darlin'?" he asked, pushin' back in and stayin' still yet again.

"Yea," I breathed, "Ya just gotta move, faster," I replied. He just smiled and winked at me.

"That's my girl." He moved out again and I moaned, he was movin' faster and set a pace that I could match by rollin' my hips to meet his thrusts.

"Uhhh, fuck," he moaned and held his head back.

"Oh god, yeayeayea!" I gasped, the feelin' of an oncomin' orgasm makin' me delirious.

"Come on, baby, cum for me," he stared into my eyes as I moaned louder and louder, comin' closer to the edge.

The heat at my core spread across every nerve endin' and my eyes rolled back, the best orgasm I had ever experienced in my life rolled through my body and split me into a million pieces as I spasmed around Logan's member, which he seethed at.

"Atta girl!" Logan growled, obviously happy with what he had just witnessed. I was limp for about a minute before I came back down to earth and reconnected my eyes with Logan who was still feverishly fuckin' my pussy.

"You're so tight!" he growled, thrustin' in and out of my core. Compliments never hurt and I definitely liked that one so I smiled, and blushed a little, as I usually do.

"It's all for you, Wolverine," I winked. Usin' his code name instead of Logan gave my mind a certain thrill, one that seemed dangerous, feral and so brand new.

He reached down and furiously rubbed my clit, which felt amazin', don't get me wrong, but sometimes these macho men only pay attention to one thing... which gets overwhelmed and starts to hurt, so I grabbed his wrist and moved it back to my hip. He gave me a confused look while he continued to thrust into me before I moved my hands to his upper back and scratched my way down to his buttocks.

He hissed at the pain and the scratches disappeared, but his eyes darkened yet again and I felt the burnin' sensation in the pit of my stomach get hotter.

"Logaaaan," I moaned, overwhelmed by the pleasure as he lifted my hips a bit to allow him to go deeper.

"That's it, uhhh, fuck!" Logan grunted. I felt the tip of his cock bump against my cervix. It hurt just a little bit, but the pleasure drowned it out. Logan wore a smug and satisfied look on his face.

"Did Ice Prick ever hit your cervix?" Logan asked cockily between breaths.

"Not by a long shot," I rolled my eyes. I knew that would make him happy, bein' an alpha male and all.

"That's right, darlin'," he smirked, then thrust in hard and hit it again. I cringed a little, it was gonna be a little sore later, but I was just happy to see him lovin' it so much, and feelin' his cock inside me was honestly the best painkiller.

"Ohhh, ahhhh," I moaned and scratched his back again.

He gritted his teeth and growled as he stared into my eyes. I swear, every sound he makes is just so fuckin' sexy. One more growl and I was practically shreddin' the sheets with my hands, clawin' and fistin' at them to try and keep still.

"Ahhhh, oh fuck, oh my god, uhhhh," I couldn't make enough noise, all of the build up in my stomach burst and I came hard, clenchin' around Logan as I could feel him thrustin' into my wetness.

"That's my girl!" Logan growled, reachin' down to rub my clit as the longest orgasm I have ever had washed over me. I clenched so hard I practically milked Logan's cock as he exploded inside me. I did expect some noise to come from him when he came, but i never expected a roarin' noise, followed by some low growls. It was so feral and sexy it could have easily brought me back to a horny state, if I wasn't so exhausted.

Logan rolled off of me and panted like a dog for a few seconds before the healin' factor kicked in and he propped himself up on his elbows. I was still comin' down from my high, and unfortunately for me, I don't have a healin' factor, so I was still much exhausted.

"Better than that stupid toy, eh?" he chuckled. What an arrogant jerk. But I did have to agree, it was much, MUCH better.

"Mhm," I managed to get out in my loopy state.

He wrapped himself around me, protectively holdin' me close and kissin' my face.

"You shoulda come out and told me, darlin'," he sighed.

"I know," I smiled, finally feelin' more awake, "You're amazin'."

"Darlin', I ain't got nothing on you," he smirked, kissin' my lips slowly. I loved the sensation of his rough facial hair on my skin, something about it was so primal and sexy.

I giggled and ran a hand along his chest and stomach, runnin' my fingers through the smooth chest hair as he followed my hand with his eyes, the corners of his mouth peakin' and a smile pourin' through.

"So, ya like the real deal better?" he grinned, then jerked his head towards the bathroom and the garbage can, which now held my $30 plastic Wolverine.

I was feelin' a little more confident and excited, so I licked a straight line from the base of his neck to his ear and purred, "It depends, do I get to keep the real deal?"

He moaned as my tongue followed it's trail in the opposite direction, "I'm yours, kid," he smiled.

"Forever?" I smirked.

He rolled me on top of him and grabbed the back of my head to plant a passionate kiss on my swollen lips, then suddenly moved to my shoulder and bit into my skin. I cried out at the initial pain and shut my eyes tight. I could feel his tongue roll over the bite and sooth the skin and I opened my eyes again, to stare into those wild hazel ones.

He ran his thumb over the mark, "Forever."


	2. Just A Question

Just a question...

I just wanted to ask anyone if they'd like sort of a sequel to this one? Maybe something from Logan's perspective of what happened later? Or if any of you have any ideas. This has to be my favourite story I've written, and I'd like to add onto it, so if any of y'all think it's a good idea, just let me know, thanks 3


End file.
